Snowfall
by Tess Mercer
Summary: During a blizzard, Kagome is saved by the last person she'd expect. Unfortunately, they both end up at the bottom of the well as they try to wait the storm out. /Set after the events of Naraku's defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Snowfall, Chapter 1

During the winter, the feudal era seemed as though it was draped in a blanket of white. As far as the eye could see, snow covered every inch of ground.

It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen. The cold air was bitter, but she enjoyed it

Slowly, she climbed her way out of the well, biting her lower lip as she did so. The sides were especially slippery because of all of the ice, and usually Inuyasha was there to help her. More than likely, he and her friends were off hunting a few shards. They tended to always head off without her whenever she went home. Even though Naraku was defeated, their journey wasn't over.

It was expected.

Just because she took a break didn't mean they needed to. Her fingers dug into the side of the well as she began to pull herself further out, yet she lost her grip.

She screamed once she began to plummet, yet something caught her wrist.

It must've been Inuyasha. A soft sigh of relief left her lips before she smiled as that strong grasp began to pull her out, "Oh! Inuyasha, I thought you-." Her voice immediately died in her throat.

It wasn't Inuyasha.

It was…Sesshomaru.

He was simply standing there, cold ashen orbs simply observing her. He released her hand, and she nearly fell back into the well. She clutched the wooden sides before pulling herself over the edge and into a standing position.

Because of the snow, she wasn't in her usual school girl outfit. She now adorned a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a jacket, but it still wasn't enough to fight the bitter cold. She shoved her hands into her pockets, forcing an awkward smile onto her lips, "Uh, thanks for the save…you must be on your way to visit Rin at the village…"

Ever since Rin began to live with Kaede, Sesshomaru began to make regular monthly appearances to check up on her. Sometimes, he even brought her gifts. When Rin got old enough, she was going to choose between living with humans or Sesshomaru, but Kagome knew that Rin was going to leave with Sesshomaru when the time came.

The little girl adored him just that much.

Just as Kagome expected, Sesshomaru didn't respond- nor did he give any notion that he was listening. He simply continued to peer at her closely before those same predatory eyes flickered towards the well. "…Is that the link between two realms?" He asked, his voice a low, yet even timbre.

She remembered back when they were truly enemies- even though they weren't quite friends as of yet. They simply were no longer on bad terms. Back then, Sesshomaru was nothing more than a murderous demon, until he found compassion through Rin and Kagura's death…at least that was what it looked like. He didn't seem as cold hearted as before.

He continued to stare at her with the same penetrating gaze, almost as if he was peering into her very soul. She could only stare back, growing oblivious to the world around them.

She never truly realized it before, but Kami, Sesshomaru was beautiful- otherworldly even. He had eyes like the sun, and a regal yet dangerous presence about him, and long hair that looked and acted like liquid silver. After a while, she caught herself, soon blinking a few times as her cold cheeks began to heat up and grow red. She cleared her throat, "…Uh, yeah. The Bone Eater's Well connects my world with yours. I guess you really haven't seen it." She shrugged, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

A rather awkward silence developed between them, though Kagome kept her gaze adverted. This was her first real conversation she had with Sesshomaru, period. The only times they stood this close to one another was when he attempted to kill her on two separate occasions, and when he helped her find Inuyasha back in Naraku's body, "Uh…thanks for the save ag-" Her azure eyes flickered upwards to view his face, but he was gone…seemingly out of thin air.

Kagome's lips pursed before she simply folded her arms across her chest to keep warm, "Uh...bye I guess then.." She murmured to herself, slowly pacing her way towards Kaede's village.

A few weeks drifted by, and Kagome had yet to see Sesshomaru again. She wanted to thank him properly for saving her from falling. Before, she was too nervous to give him a suitable apology, and he left just when she got the words out. She received her chance after returning from her era. This time, she was dressed in layers, and the cold didn't particularly bother her. However, as she climbed out of the well, she realized just how bad the weather was that day.

A vicious blizzard was racking the area, so much so that she was nearly swept off her feet. She attempted to pull her scarf up around her mouth to shield her from the stinging wind, but it was no use. She couldn't even see anything but a fog of white. She couldn't even tell where the well was, and the wind was getting harder to fight. With each step she took, she was pushed backwards until her strength gave weigh. She was sent stumbling , but something hard stopped her.

It was Sesshomaru's chest.

His arm wrapped about the mortal girl's waist before he leapt inside of the well.

Kagome's high pitched scream followed suit, but the tall walls proved to be refuge from the storm, as he predicted. The wind was blowing so hard that snow didn't even fall into the well. It was simply moving sideways.

Kagome violently began to cough and wipe all of the snow off her face. She sucked in a few breaths of well deserved air before her azure eyes flickered in her "savior's" direction.

Sesshomaru, again.

Her face became so red that the snow on her cheeks began to melt, "Uh…" What was he doing there? Did he get caught in the storm as well? Her lips parted and fell open as she attempted to find her voice, but her eyes then widened.

The Jewel Shards!

Why was she just at the bottom of the well? Why didn't she move through to the other side? She began to pat her body and her pockets, and realization hit her. She must've dropped the shards outside of the well.

"I have to go back out there!" She could still sense it nearby. She began to climb the well again, and though she could not see it, Sesshomaru's brow slowly elevated.

The mortal did not stand a chance.

She wouldn't be able to see her own hands in front of her, let alone the halfway completed Jewel, and if she did find it, he doubted she was capable of getting back to the well. However, she seemed determined.

The moment her head poked out of the well, she immediately ducked back down. Her face was now completely covered with snow, and she lost her grip on the well's sides. She screamed for the second time that day before landing harshly on her backside, directly next to Sesshomaru.

Kagome's brow twitched.

Of course, he was capable of catching her, but he didn't, but she immediately froze in place at a sudden realization.

She and Sesshomaru were in an enclosed area…alone, and together, and neither of them needed to leave. He brought her down there for a reason, to save her from the storm. He too remained down there to get out of the blizzard.

The storm must've taken him by surprise as well.

She bit her lower lip before shrugging her back pack from her shoulders. Kami, how was she going to survive this? She could feel nervousness bloom in her chest. She folded her arms behind her back as her lips pursed. After a moment of staring at him, she spoke, "Thank you for the help. I didn't realize it was so bad out there."

Those golden eyes remained concentrated on her before flickering above to where the storm surged. He wasn't paying her any attention. At least that was what it looked like.

Kagome's head tilted as she peered at him.

Sesshomaru was never the talkative type. He was more of a "kill now ask questions later" type of guy. She managed to roll her eyes before taking a seat on her large backpack.

So long as no demons were about, the shards were safe on the outside of the well, unattended to. Besides, if the storm was strong enough to force Sesshomaru into finding cover, she doubted any other demons were about.

Her eyes slid in his direction.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but Sesshomaru was sitting, golden eyes focused upon her frame. She immediately sat up right, swallowing a lump in her throat, "Uh…some storm huh?" She forced a sheepish smile, despite how he glanced away from her.

She huffed.

Why did she have to get stuck at the bottom of a well with Sesshomaru?

There were so many other people that she would have preferred being the bottom of a well with, like Koga, Kikyo, heck, even Naraku, but as fate would have it, she was stuck with Sesshomaru- the literal ice prince, the personification of stoic.

The awkwardness was killing her, though he didn't seem to be bothered by it. If anything, he seemed to be lost in thought, almost contemplating something.

"…Is something up?" She found herself asking, her lips pursing as she did so. She didn't really expect him to answer, but there was really no harm in asking him. To her surprise, he spoke.

"It is not truly a storm…"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed then, "…Not truly a storm. Is it like a demon or something?" If that was the case, she hoped that her friends were alright. If they did get caught out, she was certain they'd find cover. With Miroku's fake exorcisms, she was sure they'd spend the night in a comfortable inn.

"It is far too sudden to be a storm. Something is amiss." He was merely headed towards the human village when the blizzard whipped up- seemingly out of nowhere. It was so powerful that even he was forced to find refuge. If he flew out of it blindly, he risked getting attacked by whatever was the cause of it. The nearby human villages were more than likely flattened by the force this storm was exerting, though he didn't say so to Kagome.

He was certain the old miko Kaede, had taken measures to get all of the villagers to safety, including Rin. He trusted the old woman with the little girl's life. It was the only reason he decided to leave her behind.

However, the girl's trembling caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes.

She was cold.

It was expected. They were simply protected from the harsh winds, not the actual cold temperature, and mortals were so easily susceptible to the cold.

Kagome began to dig around in her back pack before pulling out a wool blanket. She spread it over her shoulders and huddled up, blowing hot air onto her palms. That was much better. If Sesshomaru was right about the storm, then there was no telling how long it would take before it went away. Thankfully, she was well prepared. She had all of the resources she needed to set up camp.

Sesshomaru observed silently as the girl removed all of the equipment from her bag. The space between them was quaint, and relatively small, but no overly so. It was large enough to at least put a fire between them without harm, and she did just that.

She was very resourceful, he took note. She could easily fend for herself, unlike the other human women that he came across.

"…Blanket?" Kagome offered, moving beside him. She didn't want to admit it, but she was still deathly cold- so cold that her hands were beginning to grow numb, even with the blanket. She didn't necessarily want to wait on the fire to heat the space between them.

No, she required something else- something that only someone else could give.

A blush spread from her cheeks, to the tip of her ears, and to her nose.

Demons easily thermo-regulated their bodies compared to humans. While she was freezing her butt off, Sesshomaru couldn't feel a thing.

"…I don't need anything from you." He responded, his gaze settling on her face. The girl was gazing at him with large, hopeful azure eyes, almost as if she wanted to inquire about something.

What exactly was she up to?

"Can…I sit next to you? It's…really cold." Her voice trailed off as she continued to stare at him, biting her lower lip. She didn't even know how to get the words out. She wanted to add, '_Because I could die if I don't get enough heat'_, but it wasn't worth mentioning. She probably dug her own grave by asking him such a question. He only continued to watch her with those same passive eyes- cool and calculating. He could vividly seem the tremors that passed through her frame. The fire wasn't helping, not yet.

This close, he could smell the girl's scent- the sweet aroma of lavender and lilac. It was a tantalizing and addictive scent. The longer he stared, he could see a bright red coloration forming onto her face.

She was blushing, and had been doing so a lot since they met.

He made her nervous, did he?

A smirk nearly drew onto his lips at the thought.

There was no harm in allowing the girl to sit beside him. She'd be a freezing, trembling mess if she didn't. Not only that, but he doubted' she'd rest until he allowed her to have her way.

Before Naraku's defeat, he wouldn't have wasted time in ending her life, and though he did not want to admit it, a lot of things had changed since then.

Their two camps were no longer mortal enemies, and as such, taking her life wasn't necessary. There wasn't any telling how long they'd be at the bottom of the well, and he desired peace if they were going to be stuck for a while. He simply remained silent.

Kagome remained in the same position- truly unsure of if his quietness meant yes or no. Sesshomaru had always been difficult to read, and this was no exception. It wasn't like he was glaring or anything, and he didn't look particularly annoyed. Slowly, she eased into a position beside him, the blanket pulled all the way up to her chin. Just as she figured, while she was freezing, Sesshomaru was so…warm.

And though she never expected it, in this moment…in this very instant, that warmth was her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Snowfall, Chapter 2

Hours passed, and still the blizzard didn't let up. Kagome didn't even have to stick her head out of the well to know that much. Whenever she gazed above, she felt as though she was caught in a snow globe with a perpetual winter. The storm had no end in sight, as it seemed, and that meant she'd be spending more time with Sesshomaru.

She resisted the urge to sigh, her shoulders sagging as she gazed at the fire. She was still sitting next to him, and she was regretting every minute of it. Things were so awkward and the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"Uh…Rin is really growing up." She found herself murmuring hesitantly, the words coming out uneasily, "She's been really learning a lot from Kaede…" She added, smiling sheepishly as she glanced over at him.

Kagome really didn't expect for Sesshomaru to say anything. She was more or less speaking for her own comfort. She figured it would ease her shot nerves.

To her surprise, Sesshomaru spoke, never once passing her a glance. His voice was the same smooth tone that she had come to know, "…Does she fare well there?"

Kagome couldn't help smiling before nodding, "She does! She loves Kaede, and she likes playing with the village children…" Her voice trailed off before her lips pursed.

Sesshomaru merely nodded, once more falling silent.

"…But, I doubt she'd choose the village over you." She added, drawing her legs up against her chest, her azure orbs still focused on him.

"She should remain in the village with her own kind." He was quoting the words of the old woman Kaede. His life was no place for a seven year old human child. Each day he was either attacked, or ventured off to attack other. She truly had no place at his side.

"I know that's what Kaede said, yet Rin…she really adores you Sesshomaru. You're all she speaks of sometimes…." Kagome shrugged, "Even when the time comes for her to choose, she's going to choose to remain with you…"

"She cannot remain with me forever." Human's life spans were the blink of an eye compared to demons. They didn't live long, and he supposed that that was his only regret about becoming so attached to the little girl.

"Well, it's what makes her special. You can't fully appreciate something if it lasts forever…." Though it was saddening to think about, it was true.

"…Nonsense." He simply said, golden orbs flickering towards the fire as another silence developed between them.

The bottom of the well had gotten increasingly warm because of the fire, and it was relatively cozy, at least to Kagome. She doubted Sesshomaru even thought of the word 'cozy.' "Nonsense how...?"

"You perceive the world far differently than I do." Was his only explanation, molten colored orbs drifting over to the mortal girl's face.

Another warm coloration touched Kagome's cheeks before she quickly glanced away. She wished that she hadn't started this conversation in the first place, but now she was curious, "And how do you see the world, Sesshomaru?"

Another lingering silence developed between them, and Kagome doubted he'd answer the question. She was surprised when he spoke, "Only humans can perceive of the trivial ideas of appreciation and sorrow…"

Kagome's brow twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

He didn't answer, however, his hand drew out, and before Kagome could stop him, his fingers were wrapped around the golden locket around her neck. Slowly, his brow arched, and he opened it, revealing small pictures of the human girl and his brother.

Kagome swallowed hard, and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Having Sesshomaru's hand this close was nerve racking, though she attempted to keep calm. She was wondering what drew his attention to it in the first place, "Uh….that's me and Inuyasha inside of a photo booth. She could feel sweat beading her brow. She had sworn never to take the necklace off, since it was symbolism of her and Inuyasha's eternal friendship.

He continued to stare at the two pictures intently before his hand traveled from the golden heart and up to its chain- moving around the circumference of Kagome's throat. His fingertips gently brushed over her collarbone.

Kagome held her breath, feeling her eyes shut tightly. What…was Sesshomaru…doing? "Sesshomaru…uh.."

"Human girls are fond of such things?" It came out more so as a question than anything, and his hand returned to his side. Often times, he came across little trinkets in his travels, but he knew well that Rin adored kimonos and flowers. Perhaps she'd adore a locket as well.

"Oh, you mean for Rin? Y-yes. I'm sure she'd like one of these." She mumbled, soon biting her lower lip. Luckily, Sesshomaru seemed to tire of examining the locket and he released it. She was thankful. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out from behind her ribcage. "Um… if you want, I can bring another back from my era, if you'd like.."

"I told you before, I don't need anything from you..."

"It wouldn't be anything like that, it'd be a gift." She shrugged, gazing at him hopefully. "We have a lot of different things for little girls in my-"

Abruptly, Sesshomaru's form shot forward, covering her own. Before Kagome knew it, she was on her back- the Taiyoukai on top of her. Something came hurdling into the well- a tree, as far as Kagome could see. The large branches came crashing through snapping free outside of the well- some of them landing on either side of them. Sesshomaru took the brunt of it- yet once all of the dust settled, Kagome's coughing could be heard.

"…W-What happened?" She asked, blinking rapidly until her vision began to clear. She was face to face with Sesshomaru, his ashen colored orbs peering deeply into her own.

They were stuck, at least for the moment, but Sesshomaru didn't seem concerned. His forearm was above her head as he supported himself above her.

"My…my hand…" A stinging pain in her right hand alerted her to a deep laceration that covered her palm. Where in Kami's name did that tree come from?...Was the storm literally that strong?!

He figured that the well would prove to be shelter, yet it wasn't adequate enough. Despite that, he wasn't willing to expose himself to the specter that was creating the snowstorm. It wasn't particularly an ideal situation- being trapped with a mortal girl with a tree pinning them down, but it was necessary, at least for the most part.

It wasn't a matter of him being strong enough to lift the branch. That wasn't a factor. The hard part came when he added keeping the girl safe as well. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have gone out of his way to save her, but he knew Rin would be heart-broken without her, and it wouldn't sit well with him.

"…Are we…are we stuck?" She asked, her arms curling up between both of their chests. The words were spoken hesitantly, but they both knew well that she was beginning to panic. She could feel his armor pressing right against her breasts. This was too close for comfort.

If he had a habit of rolling his eyes, he would have. It was obvious that they were stuck, for the time being. He simply nodded his head, glancing over at the debris around them.

Freaking out about it wouldn't help anything. She knew that Sesshomaru didn't like this anymore than she did, especially since it was for her sake- a mere mortal girl.

The smell of the girl's blood was thick in the air. His gaze settled on her to find blood trickling down the side of her face, but it was merely a flesh wound, perhaps created by a passing branch. She was alright, for the most part, and that was enough for a moment.

She was scared, definitely so, but she didn't allow it to cross her features. She couldn't say that she trusted Sesshomaru, but he already saved her two times before. He proved himself capable of keeping her alive, but she doubted she could remain pinned underneath him this way.

"..Don't move…"

She could fee his breath against her already hot cheeks, and her eyes widened as she nodded slowly. "A-Alright…I won't, do you have a plan?"

The whites of Sesshomaru's eyes gave weigh to crimson, and his golden hues became navy. The perfectly-aligned, magenta stripes of his cheeks became jagged, and a bright wave of light surged out from him. It was blinding, but he was planning to use the wind of his aura to save them. It whipped about savagely, taking with it the stray branches.

Kagome's arms instinctively wrapped around them as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck. She was taken over by the mere gravity of what Sesshomaru was expelling, so much so that she couldn't even breathe.

He was this strong, and it wasn't the full extent of what he could do. It was horrifying, the more she dwelled on it. Within his aura , she could feel his true self, the dominance and savagery that accompanied his pure blood, but her hold around him remained tight, so much so that her fingers were digging into his haori.

As the wind from his aura rising continued to build- the branches began to shoot upwards- some of them shattering and sending the flying pieces into splinters. Kagome dared not open her eyes. She couldn't, even if she didn't want to. The sounds of the large tree scraping against the sides of the well was heard as it was thrown upwards, and back out- clearing the well completely then.

And just like this, his aura died, almost immediately.

Kagome's arms remained tight around him, squeezing as hard as she could.

She was terrified, he could feel it, but it was understood. She held onto him during those few seconds when he released his aura, and no mere mortal was truly able to withstand it. He was surprised that she wasn't unconscious, but he underestimated her. He could feel faint tremors pass through her body, and he knew well that she was trying to calm down.

"It's over…" He simply said, attempting to peel the human girl from his body. He sat up, allowing her to do the same. He knew that he'd find her face stricken with tears.

She simply nodded, attempting to clear her face as best she could, but she winced once her large, azure eyes settled on the cut on her palm. It hurt, badly so.

It all left her wondering about the amount of people that met their ends at Sesshomaru's hands. Did they experience such terror as well before they died? She never felt such...rage and raw hate in an aura. Not even when Inuyasha's body succumb to his demonic blood did she feel such...anger. She shook her head slowly, but was taken by surprise when Sesshomaru grasped her wrists.

His touch was surprisingly gentle.

He brought the aching palm to his mouth before his tongue ran precisely over the wound- ceasing the constant stinging. The smell of blood in such a tight area was annoying, he concluded, and the girl was more than shaken up. Any other female would have been kicking and screaming, yet this girl, Kagome, did not.

By Kami, it felt good…sensual even…and she couldn't help how her cheeks became hot. The wound would close quickly because of that…yet what brought it all on? Kagome swallowed hard, quickly adverting her gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Snowfall, Chapter 3

Another day spent with Sesshomaru, and the blizzard outside didn't seem as though it would die down.

Since the tree incident, Sesshomaru was sure to move parts of the tree's large branches on top of the well to create something of a barrier from more falling debris.

What little light they had left was diminished then, but Kagome solved that problem quickly by creating another fire. There was nothing wrong with getting comfortable since there wasn't an end to the storm in sight.

The temperature in the well managed to finally warm up enough for Kagome to remove her jacket and scarf, and for once, she relaxed.

Things weren't so…awkward now, though they were still uneasy. Sesshomaru had yet to speak to her, not since she thanked him for saving her the day before. She continuously gazed down at the scar left on her hand, remembering how his tongue felt against her palm.

She shuddered.

She was left alone to her thoughts, simply reading and writing- adding things to her journal. Still, she was getting antsy, and fidgety. Sesshomaru wasn't at all the best company. He didn't talk, he didn't do anything for that matter. He didn't even seem to move.

His discipline was nerve racking, but, he at least removed his armor and swords. There was no sense in remaining armed and prepared for battle.

However, there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Kagome was a strange mortal.

He knew as so ever since she unsheathed Tetsusaiga from his father's tomb. She was different, and wasn't one to die easily. He experienced that himself on two separate occasions when he tried to take her life. He didn't think of it often, yet now that he was confined to a small space with her, his thoughts simply roamed.

During Naraku's defeat, she was present, and she fought her hardest, harder than he had ever seen her do so. She vanquished the Sacred Jewel even when Bakusaiaga couldn't. She was different... far different.

"What kind of demon is responsible for the blizzard?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. It didn't hurt to ask him a few questions…especially after he saved her. Kagome was a bit astounded herself when Sesshomaru placed himself in danger in order to protect her. Then again, a few falling branches were probably nothing to him. Even when they fell around them, Sesshomaru didn't seem particularly concerned. She remembered the way she clung to him, the way she held onto him….The way he told her to not let go, no matter what happened.

In that moment, she trusted him with her life. She could feel her cheeks tint red at the thought. She quickly adverted her gaze from him.

Her voice broke him from his thoughts. His eyes flickered towards her, "I figured it to be Koran from the continent…though I've seen her limitations. This is beyond her power…"

"Oh, you mean the panther demoness." She added in, settling on her knees, "It was a really nice thing you did, reviving all of her siblings…"

"It wasn't intentional. Their father simply needed to be killed with the Tenseiga. I didn't know it would also revive them." He admitted flatly, observing as Kagome huffed.

"Just can't admit you did it, can you. It's too nice to own up to." She snorted, her arms folding across her chest. She looked away from him, both of her eyes closing.

Was she…sulking? Sesshomaru's brow lethargically lifted. He wasn't certain why his answer wasn't to her liking. It was the truth. The panthers plagued him and his father in several wars and he wasn't interested in becoming their savior. It was one of the few, rare times where he'd rather kill them instantly than watching them die slowly.

Whatever it was, she seemed to get over it quickly. "Mmmh…" Her lips pursed, "Well, if it's not her, then…could it be the Temptress in the Mist? Kaede told me about a specter that appears every winter. When storms like this appear, it means she's targeting humans lost in it, to devour their souls."

It was plausible, yet her scenario possessed one flaw, "…If that is the case, why make the storm strong enough to instantly kill them?"

He had a clear point. If her aim was to capture their souls, killing them right away wasn't wise. Despite that, there was something else on her mind. "Uh…" She began to rub the back of her neck sheepishly, "I know it's random, but thank you for yesterday. I don't think I properly thanked you..." She managed a weak smile, her azure eyes becoming heavily lidded as she lowered her gaze. A lingering cut was still etched in her palms, but it was healing quickly.

"…What are you, and how were you able to draw the sword?"

Kagome blinked slowly before her head tilted, "…What do you mean? You mean the Tetsusaiga…?"

He asked her the question once before, back when they first met in his father's tomb. Of course, they were enemies then, but he never truly received an answer. She smelled like a human, acted like one, and bled like one, so there was no true explanation as to why he and Inuyasha couldn't pull out the sword, but she could.

She didn't necessarily know how to answer his question. She leaned away from him, though his clawed hand took hold of her wrist. He wasn't going to allow her to squirm her way out of answering him.

Kagome's hand balled into a fist as she attempted to pull away To her dismay, he didn't let go, "Sesshomaru…" She was speechless. For one, she was too nervous to answer and two, she didn't understand what he was asking. To her surprise, he opened her fingers, revealing the scar in the center of her hand.

His clawed finger gently ran over it, causing her to cringe, "…You are mortal. I can smell it within you…and you are hurt so very easily. However, I've yet to figure out how you, a mere human, are capable of the feats you accomplish. What…are you?"

She didn't know how to answer him. She supposed to him, a demon, she was odd. Unlike other humans, she didn't fear him. She wasn't afraid of attacking him. She was capable of removing Tetsusaiga effortlessly and was able to revert Tetsusaiga back to its original state…with a mere arrow. She was even able to withstand the force of his aura. "Sesshomaru, I d-don't…" She swallowed hard, "I don't know. "

He could see the faint tremors passing through her frame. His gaze fell upon the scar at the center of her hand that was mending itself quickly. The care he gave it assured that it would heal faster than any wound she received, and it perhaps wouldn't leave a mark.

She couldn't answer his question, simply because she didn't know the answer herself. She wasn't aware of her own power, and that made her dangerous.

That was the same reason he tried to kill her in the first place. He released her hand slowly, though Kagome didn't shrink away as he thought she would. She reached and grabbed his wrist, and his curiosity got the better of him. He allowed her to open his unblemished hand.

She studied his wide palm and long, elegant fingers, managing a small smile as she did so, "…Your poison, when it comes out of your hand…does it hurt?"

'_Silly mortal...'_ He thought. Pain was relative. He didn't consider anything painful, not unless it was capable of stopping him physically, "The venom does not originate from my hand," He explained simply, observing as a look of incredulity crossed her features.

"Where does it come from then?" If she knew what he was about to do next, she wouldn't have asked. The claw of his index finger began to radiate with the ominous green glow that she was…well accustomed to, sadly. She quickly let go of him, gasping.

An arrogant smirk touched his lips, immediately causing Kagome's brow to twitch.

He did it intentionally to scare her, she could tell…or was he simply…teasing her? Knowing him, he was just out to make her jump. She stubbornly took hold of his hand again, "Well, does that hurt?"

"At times." He admitted, supposing that whenever his poison did touch his own flesh, which half the time it did, it caused a small bit of discomfort. His healing factor was so superior that he barely noticed.

He watched closely as the girl placed her hand against his own, lining up their fingers until they were palm to palm.

Her boldness baffled him.

She was interested in him, that much was obvious. Her hand left his own once she noticed the peak of those twin magenta markings underneath his haori's sleeves She gently pressed the white fabric further up his arm, revealing the stripes that lined his lower arm and extending to the back of his hand.

She couldn't help touching them. It was almost as if they were birth marks- permanently seared into his skin. He retracted his hand then.

Kagome knew that curiosity killed the cat, or in her case, the miko from the future. She took note that the same markings were on his cheeks- perhaps used to identify him as a demon of noble blood. Before she knew it, she reached out, intent on touching his cheek…to see if the markings were as truly smooth as they looked.

He didn't pull away, to his own dismay. He wondered what she was up to…and how far she would go.

Her finger drew out, tracing one of the twin markings on his cheek before brushing over the eleven tip of his ears.

She didn't even realize she was going so until it was too late. She immediately brought her hand to her sides, muttering a faint apology. "Sorry..." She had yet to see anyone, human or demon, quite like him.

And he had yet to find a mortal, quite like her.

That night, the moon's pale light peaked down into the well through the branches. The girl was asleep on the other side of the well, curled up in her sleeping bag. The fire was out since he didn't particularly need it for light. He could see well in the dark. For some time, he was wrapped in his thoughts of the girl's actions from before. She touched him…lovingly so, sensually…and she was playing a rather dangerous game. His skin still tingled with the effects of her touch, but she didn't know of what it did to him.

He wasn't even sure of what it was doing to him.

Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag, nuzzling her pillow in her sleep. Abruptly, her eyes snapped open once something slithered inside of her sleeping bag.

Snake.

She knew not to make any sudden movements, but it was slithering higher and higher…up her thighs. "Sesshomaru!" She whispered frantically, her voice wavering, "Oh Kami! Are you awake?"

He never slept, especially not when he didn't have on his armor. Kagome couldn't see him, but he could see her. "…Why?"

She could feel the snake's tongue flicker over her thigh.

She bolted then, screaming loudly as she darted across the well and into his chest, her arms wrapping around him tightly. "IT'S A SNAKE!"

He grunted once she clutched onto him, yet when he attempted to pry her away, her grasp around him tightly. "Get it get it get it!"

He could feel her heart thumping wildly within her chest as she clung to him. This was the very same mortal that opposed him and Naraku without batting an eye…and she was afraid of a simple snake.

Kagome buried her face in the crook of his neck, her words muffled, "Is it gone?!"

She aggravated the serpent. If she hadn't moved so quickly, it would have perhaps gone back into the hole it sprouted from. Its hiss was unmistakable, and it sprung out, fangs drawn. Sesshomaru's hand's clasped around its neck, stopping it in its tracks. Once his hand glowed a bright green, the snake was no more- easily disintegrated by his poison.

Despite that, Kagome wasn't going to let him go.

Something told him so.

He attempted to peel her away, but she still held onto him, "No, I'm not sleeping by myself!" She didn't care if it was Sesshomaru. At this point it could have been Naraku. She wasn't letting go him, point blank and period.

An annoyed look crossed his features. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
